


What's The Worst That Can Happen?

by NightRider19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRider19/pseuds/NightRider19
Summary: Lance has been having second thoughts about being the Blue Lion Paladin and the crippling nightmares haven't stopped since he got caught up in that explosion before leaving Altea. How will this all effect his ability to be a Paladin? After all, what's the worst that can happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron Fic. I'm apologizing now if it sucks. But this idea's been floating around since i finished season 2 and just had to do something with it.

It was a quite night in the Castle of Lions, everyone was sleeping and dreaming peacefully, aside for Lance, who was currently tossing and turning in his bed before he suddenly shot up with a strangled cry. He panted heavily as he stared in his dark room, his panting breath making the only sound in the quite room; he rubbed his face with a shaky hand before he glanced over at clock only to curse when it saw the time. 3am. Again. This made a full month and a half; he was having that nightmare again...where Zarkon destroyed Earth and the others, leaving Lance all alone. He gripped his sheets tightly as he felt his eyes start to burn and then the wetness of his tears running down his face; his nightmare…it felt so real, it terrified him. Even Blue was destroyed, he slowly got up and dressed before he placed his hand on the panel and opened his door before he stepped out in to the dimly lit hallway; the castle still in sleep mode as it drifted through space, Lance quietly walked down the hall to his Lion’s bay, he placed his hand on the panel and opened the door.

Lance slowly walked up and looked up at his Lion, before he took a deep breath and mumbled “Why won’t you talk to me?” Lance waited but of course he didn’t get response, Lance frowned deeply and stated “Was I even suppose to be your Paladin?! Answer me!” he nearly yelled as he felt his eyes start to sting, he panted slightly as he stared at the Blue Lion. Why? Why can’t he hear his Lion when everyone else can?! It wasn’t fair; Lance sighed deeply before he hung his head and turned to leave, he mumbled on his way out “I’m just as useless here as I was on Earth. I should've never left my room that night” before he opened the door and walked out, not noticing the eyes of his Lion lighting up. 

When morning came it was way too soon for Lance, and the alarms didn’t help him as he struggled with his suite and rushing to the bridge where he found himself to be the last to arrive, he walked up and Allura sighed “Really Lance, can't you be on time for once” When Lance didn’t respond, Coran started to explain what was happening “Alright Paladins. We received a distress call from this planet, our system picked up on Galra soldiers that are there, we’re not seeing any battle ships so far though; so be careful” Shiro nodded before he glanced at his team, “Alright guys lets go” Lance frowned as he headed to his spot, why did it seam like Coran was telling him to be carful and not the whole team, Lance worked on autopilot as he got to his Lion and in his seat. He grabbed the controls and shifted them…but nothing happened. Lance frowned and continued to move them but nothing worked, he even tried to get a com link up but not even that worked; oh shit. “Blue? Why aren’t you turning on?” he mumbled as worry creeped in to his voice, he continued to try and get things working but nothing happened; Lance sat back as he realized what was happening. Blue was rejecting him. 

Lance looked up in time to see the Yellow Lion land in his bay, Lance slowly left his Lion and climbed in to the mouth of the Yellow Lion, Hunk was frowning at him when Lance came up “Dude you okay? why won’t it move?” Lance just smiled at Hunk and stated “It’s just mad at me; a perfect time for it to throw a fit huh?” Hunk clearly didn’t believe him but turned his around and flew out the bay, once outside the Castle, Shiro came on the screen with a frown “Where’s the Blue Lion?” Lance beat Hunk to explaining and Lance shoved his face in to the screen and had Shiro pull away with an arched eyebrow “Blue and I are fighting about who’s the best pilot” Pidge came on and frowned “What great time to be fight with your Lion, Lance” Lance pulled back and stated “Well I’m clearly the better one” Shiro sighed “We’ll just have to make due. Hopefully Voltron won’t be needed. Let’s head down” before the chat was disconnected. Lance moved behind the chair so Hunk could see, a large found on Lance’s face as they headed to the planet. 


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long to a battle to start, Lance hated this! He felt so naked with out Blue, like a part of him was missing. He shook his head as he tried to focus on what was happening currently but his mind wondered back to what Allura first said about the Lion's and the Paladins.  _The Lions pick the Paladin_. Lance was brought out of his dazing when he heard the guns fire from the Galra soldiers. Lance went back into fighting mode and shot back with his bayard, thankfully it was working and in it's gun form; at least that was working, and thankfully Voltron was not needed. Lance was currently on the ground holding off the advancing soldiers while Pidge loaded the villagers into the mouth of the Green Lion; Lance took a quick glance up and saw the other three flying around keeping the fighter ships away from the village, Lance shot three down and cursed lowly. "They just kept coming!" Lance stated as he shot back at the soldiers, he heard Keith's voice come through is helmet "Just keep them at bay!" Lance sighed lightly, Keith had it easy! He was in his fucking Lion!

Lance glanced over at Pidge and saw that they weren't even half way done; damnit! ' _This isn't working!_ ' Lance thought to himself as he looked over everything that was happening ' _Okay, calm down and think_ ' his eyes ran over everything as he took it all in; against what everyone thought of him he was actually worked very well under stress like this. He just freaked out to try and lightened the mood but with his Lion out that wasn't an option right now. He glance back at Pidge and quickly shot at a soldier who tried to sneak up, which caused the smallest Paladin to jump and look at Lance before smiling at him and got back to helping the villagers. Lance felt his pulse quicken and he realized Team Voltron was losing and it was all his fault for not having his Lion, he could be helping Pidge and could have been out of here, minuets ago, he took a deep breath and glanced back at Pidge who was too busy to notice him; he pulled off his helmet and placed it so it would look like he was still there to Pidge before he grabbed his gun tightly and jumped over his cover and ran.

Lance could hear the soldiers following him and yelling to capture him, "Good they're following me, now what?" he mumbled to himself as he ran, pushing his legs harder before he dodged at the sounds of the guns going off, he drove behind a cover and shot back at them, causing the soldiers to also take cover; Lance panted slightly before he checked the Green Lion's position on his pad, it was still there. He then turned and started to run again. His lungs burned! But he continued to push himself, he had to give Pidge more time! "Damnit Pidge" he panted before he dove behind some cover again, he leaned against the wall, panting heavy, he placed a hand against the chest of his Paladin suite and panted; his lungs burned so bad! it was like he inhaled salt water while surfing again, he shook his head and pushed away his discomfort...there were people, well aliens, to save. Lance jumped out and shot at the soldiers and shot four dead before he felt the sharp pain of being shot; he gasped as he was thrown back by the force and hit the ground hard on his back, he grunted and coughed before reached out for his bayard and shot the rest dead. He panted as he laid on the ground, he could feel the warmth of his blood seeping into the under clothes of his suite, he grunted and slowly sat up, and felt his heart sink, Blue didn't show up like he thought it would. It didn't come like Red did for Keith or Black did for Shiro; he slowly got to his feel and looked at his hand when his bayard vanished. "So you made your choice" he mumbled before he picked up a Galra gun and walked back to the Green Lion. 

* * *

 

When he got to the place he noticed that the Green Lion was gone, he looked up at the sky and couldn't see the other Lions; did they leave him? He let out a dry chuckle before he found his helmet and put it back on, once it was on he noticed the very high levels of carbon monoxide, well that explained why it hurt to breath; he took a few breath and clean air the helmet produced, he looked around before he activated his helmet to try and locate one of the Lions only to get nothing. He held his side and groaned, god his everything hurt! He slowly made his way in the village, looking for something to stop the bleeding. He sighed when he couldn't find anything and leaned against a wall and swallowed thickly before he tapped his helmet and stated "Guys? Can you hear me?" he panted and waited for a response but only got static "Fuck" he cursed and let his head fall back, he didn't want it to end like this "I'm sorry" he mumbled and he looked up at the darkening sky, feeling his eyes start to burn again, "Guys, I'm sorry. I'm not the pilot I thought I was, I'm not even the Paladin I thought I was. Blue rejected me, I couldn't get it to move or even turn on" he stopped and laughed harshly before he groaned, he took a shaky breath before he continued "I can't do anything, I can't even common the bayard anymore" he stopped and mumbled "I miss my family and i'm never going to see them again" he panted as he vision got blurry. He noticed some more soldiers come up, he glanced at the gun but had no strength to even think about lifting it up. "Where's the Blue Lion, Paladin" Lance looked at him and blinked slowly "Tuff shit, it's long gone. I won't let it fall into Zarkon's hands" he stated as he his vision blurred, he saw the blob of soldier lift their guns and the light of them going off before his vision went black.

"Sorry guys"  


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry guys" 

Pidge stood at the front of the bridge, a hand over their mouth before they looked back at Shiro; everyone was staring as Lance's last transmission stopped. It was quite for a few ticks before Pidge mumbled "I-I left him" they felt their eyes start to sting as their shoulders started to shake "I-I left him alone and Lionless, on a planet full of Galra soldiers" Hunk walked up and pulled Pidge in to a hug while Allura turned into the arms of Coran who was frowning deeply, Shiro has this look on his face like he failed something and Keith was just in shock. No, Lance couldn't be gone. Loud, annoying Lance gone? Keith didn't like how suddenly quite the castle seamed to be; everyone was in their own minds when Coran's voice broke them out "The Blue Lion is missing!" he stated as that made everyone jump and look at the Lion bay which was empty. Everyone got into action and raced to the Blue Lion's bay, as the door opened the Lion floated in and landed, it's mouth had some red on it. "Guys" Hunk mumbled as the Lion lowered it's head and opened it's mouth, an arm fell out, dangling over the edge of the Lion's mouth, clad in the Blue Paladin armor. "LANCE!" Pidge and Hunk yelled at the same time before they ran up to the Lion and Pidge froze at the sight of blood, "Oh god" they stated as Hunk didn't even think before he picked Lance up and quickly headed back "We need a pod!" he stated as Allura and Coran turned and ran to the healing pods, Hunk and Pidge following them. Shiro got that look on his face again as Keith watched them leave before stated "Just what happened?" 

* * *

 

"How much longer?!" 

Keith practically yelled as he paced around the chambers; this was the second time the Blue Paladin was in the pods to be healed, but this time was taking much longer than before. "Keith, I understand you are upset. But you can not rush this" Allura stated with a frown, Keith wasn't upset, he was pissed! and he voice this "The last time he was in here, it only took a couple ticks and he was out!" Everyone looked at Keith as he voiced what everyone was thinking, it had been a while...it's been more than a week since he was put in. "Maybe..." Pidge started as they looked up from their spot across from Lance, their chin on their knees only them close too their chest. "Maybe he doesn't want to come out" Keith glared at them and stated "Why wouldn't he want to come out? He's a Paladin" Shiro sighed from his stop against the wall near Pidge "Blue rejected him. He's not a Paladin anymore" "That's bullshit and you know it! He said he felt Blue's eyes on him and I feel Red's on me all time! And Blue went and got him! That makes him a Paladin" Keith stated like it answered everything, Hunk frowned and walked up to him and placed his hand on Keith's shoulder "Keith, listen to yourself. You're not making any sense. I know you're worried, we all are. But you haven't slept since we put Lance in here, you need to calm down" Keith didn't say anything and looked away, Coran coughed and stated "Did anymore notice that Lance has been suffering from nightmares for the past month, if not longer?" When he got silence he sighed "I thought not. I'm surprised no one noticed, he basically walks around like a Nortek" Allura gasped and covered her mouth in shock "Coran! What a horrible thing to say" 

"I'm sorry princess, but it's true; he hasn't been himself" He stated and crossed his arms over his chest, Pidge frowned and stated "So earlier you were telling Lance to be careful" Coran nodded and sighed "The healing pod only allows good and happy dreams, Lance is probably have the best sleep he's had since everyone first arrived in the Blue Lion. If he doesn't want to wake up..." Coran trailed off as Hunk stated "Then he won't" Coran nodded in agreement "That's correct" he stated as Keith looked back at Lance and frowned, why wouldn't Lance want to wake up? Keith didn't like the feeling he got when thinking that Lance won't wake up. Suddenly the Ship lurched to the right and had every scrambling as the power shut off and the red back up lights came on. Coran and Allura ran out to the bridge and found that they were in an space storm "Coran! Find us a way out!" she stated and within fifteen minutes they were free and the power came back on, they both sighed before they returned to the healing chambers and Hunk frowned "What was that?" Coran smiled "oh nothing more than a little space storm" 

Shiro arched his eyebrow "A space storm?" before he noticed the pod opening and Lance falling out. Before anyone could really move, Keith was there and caught him before he hit the ground. Keith frowned and stated "Easy there Lance. You've been asleep for a little more than a week" Lance looked up and had a confused look on his face before he mumbled "A week?" Everyone nodded before Lance frowned "Question...who is Lance?" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. I'm surprised that you guys like this so much, you guys made my week. Thanks!

"Question...Who is Lance?"

Everyone blinked at Lance who was looking around, clearly confused; Pidge stated "uh you are" Lance looked at them and stated "I am?" Everyone nodded as Allura came up and smiled at Lance before stating "Do you know who I am?" while pointing at herself, Lance looked her up and down before he smiled widely at her "No but you seam nice, what's your name?" he asked as Allura frowned slightly before she smiled again "I'm Princess Allura; you really don't remember me?" Lance tightened his lips to a thin line and shook his head "I'm sorry but should I? hey are you really a Princess?" he asked with a wide smile, which grew when she nodded; he looked around at everyone else and stated "Is everyone else?" Allura shook her hand and chuckled lightly before she stood up fully and smiled brightly at him "No just me; I suppose we should reintroduce ourselves. I'll do it"

Lance slightly tilted his head as he watched her, she was pretty. "This is Coran, he's an Altean like me. This is Hunk, Pidge, Shiro and the man who caught you is Keith" Lance nodded as she stated everyone's name, he looked around and was surprised at how many of them were actually pretty hot; Allura smiled and continued to state "You five pilot Lions that makes up the Defender of the Universe; Voltron!" Lance frowned at the name, that sounded familiar for some reason, before he blinked and stood up straight "What...Pilot?" When everyone nodded, Lance shook his head and stated "No that's not possible. I'm scared of heights, i know that for sure" he stated as everyone's eyes widened, Lance...scared of heights?! If this was in a better light, Keith would be laughing at him, Hunk's mouth dropped open, his friend of three years was scared of heights? How did he not know that?! Pidge shook their head and stated "That doesn't make sense; you were in flight school" Lance blinked "I was?" he asked confused and looked over and noticed Keith was staring at him "You're...Pidge right?" "No i'm Keith, Pidge is the small one" Lance mumbled lowly and looked over when Hunk came up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey i bet you're hungry buddy. Come on i'll make you something" Lance smiled and followed after him "Thanks Hanks" "It's Hunk" 

* * *

 

Shiro watched Lance, Hunk and Pidge walk out before he turned and looked at Coran who was frowning and looking at the healing pod; Shiro didn't even have to open his mouth before Coran started to talk. "I think that power surge, gave him amnesia" Allura frowned and stated "But how much did he lose? He doesn't remember any of us" Shiro rubbed his neck with his metal hand and sighed "He didn't even remember Hunk and Pidge" Keith opened his mouth to say something when a loud scream echoed down the hall and they looked up and Lance ran past the door followed by a gladiator bot and then by Pidge and Hunk yelling "Lance! Stop!" "Why is it chasing me?!" the other four blinked as there was a loud crash and the sounds of a gun going off before Lance ran back in and hid behind Shiro, he was holding his chest panting heavily. Hunk and Pidge walked in, Hunk caring his cannon as stated "It's okay. It's deactivated" Lance continued to pant as his breath quickened; Shiro looked behind him at Lance when he noticed the change in his breath "Lance?" Lance didn't respond as he kept panting, oh god his lungs burned! Why did this feel so familiar? "He's hyperventilating" hunk stated as he dropped his cannon and grabbed his hand, he looked down at the cannon when he banged on the ground and changed back to his bayard. Allura frowned confused "What's happening?" she didn't like this.

Keith took a breath and decided to try something, he walked up to Lance and took his cheeks in his hand and made him look at him. "Lance, you need to calm down" he stated as Pidge replied "That's not going to help, don't be an ass" Keith ignored him and continued to talk "Calm down. Take a deep breath and slowly let it out" Lance did once before his eyes darted around and his breathing quickened even more. Keith blushed slightly before brought their foreheads together and stated "Hey look at me" he stated as Lance did "Look only at me, okay? You're alright, just breath. Deep breath in and slowly let it out" he mumbled lowly as Lance did so for a few moments before he got his breathing back under control. Keith pulled away and stated "Better?" Lance smiled widely at him which made Keith blush slightly, "yeah thanks ken" Keith's eyebrow twitched "it's Keith" "Oh yeah, sorry" he mumbled as Pidge smirked a little, oh? was there a crush there? "How did you know that would work?" Hunk stated with a large smile "I had the same happen to me" he stated as he frowned, why were they smirking at him like that? Keith slightly jumped when he felt Shiro's hand on his shoulder "Quick thinking Keith. Okay why was the bot chasing Lance?" he asked as Hunk and Pidge glanced at each other before Hunk stated "Okay funny story...well i guess it's not a so funny story since Lance started to hyperventilate after the attack" "Hunk" Shiro warned as Hunk help up his hands "Oh right right. well as we were walking to the kitchen, we passed the training bay and Lance was like 'what's in there' and we were like 'what's the worst that could happen' and led him inside when a bot suddenly dropped and went after Lance" Lance looked at Allura and stated "this place is trying to kill me!" he stated as he ran his hands through his hand "First there's the bot and now there's a voice calling my name-" Coran frowned and stated "What voice" Lance turned to him and pulled at his hair, "Don't do this to me man! You don't hear it?!" 

"Hear what?" Allura chimed in just as confused as her advisor, Shiro smiled though and placed his hand on Lance's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze "Why don't we follow it?" he questioned as Lance shook his head and pulled out of his grip "Look all of you are nice but I just want to go home." Hunk frowned and stated "Lance this is your home right now" Lance turned to him and frowned deeply "No it's not! My home is warm and sunny. With beaches and sand and waves and the ocean" he stated as Shiro arched an eyebrow "Lance where is your home?" he questioned, trying to figure out how much he remembered, Lance sighed and stated "Cardenas, Cuba" Shiro nodded and stated "How old are you?" Lance frowned "What kind of question is that. Wait are you hitting on me" Pidge started to laugh hard with Hunk as Shiro blinked in shock before he shook his head "No, I'm trying to find out how much you forgot" "Oh, i'm 13" Hunk stopped and shook his head "What no; Lance we just celebrated your 17th birthday" "So I lost four years?" he mumbled 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really guys. I'm so happy that you like this fic!

"Okay, so you're telling me that I was in flight school to be a pilot" Everyone nodded "and that I snuck out after curfew with Hunk, found Pidge on the rooftop" Everyone nodded "Saved Shiro from the same people I was learning from, Keith helped, and then we found a magical Blue Lion that took the five of us to this Planet; woke up a thousand year old princess and her advisor and then became a pilot of Voltron?" he finished as he sat at the table with the others, minus Hunk who was cooking something for Lance. Shiro nodded and stated "Yeah that's about it" Lance sat back and stated "And I don't remember anything like that" he mumbled as Hunk placed a plate of goo in front of him. He arched an eyebrow at it before he took a bite and hummed lowly, Pidge placed their hand on Lance's shoulder "Don't worry about it Lance. I'm sure it'll all come back to you. And tomorrow after you slept in an actual bed; we'll find that voice you were talking about" Lance nodded around his spoon and continued to eat before he stated "Is there by chance I can sleep in someone's room with them?" he finished eating and sat his spoon down. "I kinda don't want to be alone" 

Coran smiled and buffed out his chest with his hands on his hips "Well Lance, if you want my room is open" Keith froze at the sudden feeling at the words  _'somebody is_ _jealous'_ Keith ignored his annoying Lion as Lance smiled at Coran "Thanks, but I would feel more comfortable with another human" Coran laughed and ruffled Lance's hair "No harm done, it's been a long day" Shiro nodded and stated "Lance you can sleep in my room if you want; unless there's someone you want to stay with" Shiro offered, which had Keith being jealous again. Keith felt his eyebrow twitch as he heard his Lion just dying of laughter before he heard his name being called with brought him back "What?" Pidge smirked behind their hand "Lance wants to room with you" Keith looked at Lance who was looking at the mice on the table, a dark blush on his cheeks; Keith shrugged and kept his head and stated "Yeah thats fine i guess" after all, what's the worst that can happen?

* * *

 

To say that Keith was freaking out was an understatement, why him?! Why did Lance want to room with him!? Well he was happy that he wanted to but, he just didn't expect it, thought he would be want to room with Hunk or Pidge.  _'Can't you just be happy? You're finally going to have Lance alone like you want'_   Keith groaned and rubbed his face, he could still hear the shower going so Lance was still busy "Don't read my emotions like that" he stated as he heard laughing again, he rubbed his face again before the water turned off and Lance came out dressed with his hair wet "Thanks for waiting for me, Keith" Lance stated as he followed Keith down the hallway; while walking down the hall the lights suddenly shut off as the Castle went into sleep mode, Keith didn't even have a chance to think before Lance was suddenly against his side and holding him hand. "What just happened?" Lance asked as he looked around, Keith sighed and explained about the Castles and it's schedule, Lance nodded but kept a tight hold of his hand and mumbled "You don't mind that I'm holding your hand, do you?" Keith glanced at him and noticed how scared he was, Keith felt bad, Lance had no memory about anything that happened over the last four years; Keith shifted his hand and laced their fingers together "It's alright" he smiled at Lance and when Lance smiled back, Keith felt his face heat up and his pulse quicken "I'll show you something before we head to bed" He stated and led the way down the hallway.

Keith lead him to the bridge and opened the door, he glanced at Lance who was looking around taking everything in, he walked them up to  the very front and noticed how Lance's eyes widened "Whoa" he mumbled as he looked out the large window and mumbled "We're really in space aren't we?" Keith didn't say anything as he watched Lance take everything in before Lance's face lit up and he stated "A shooting star!" Keith looked out and saw it too, Keith smiled and actually wished that Lance could get his memory back. "Come on; I'm sure you're still tired" before lead Lance back to his bedroom; Keith was trying not to be nervous when he realized that Lance would have to sleep in his bed with him. He let out a sigh when he saw a bed on his foot; but was it a sigh of relief or of disappointment? Lance let go of Keith's hand and started to undo his pants, Lance's pajamas were also on the bed, Shiro probably did that. He was like a father/big brother of the group anyways, Keith laid on his bed while Lance laid on the bed on the ground after getting dressed in his pajamas, it didn't take long before Lance's breathing evened out and he was sleeping.

Sleep didn't come easy for Keith, it never did. He had insomnia, on earth he had it but in space it was worse; he sighed as he rolled so his back was facing out, and he stared at his wall, trying to force himself asleep. Normally he would talk to Red but with Lance in his room, he wanted the other Paladin to sleep; Keith jerked when felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Lance with a frown on his face "I can't sleep. Can I sleep in your bed with you?" he mumbled embarrassed. Keith blinked before he rolled over so he was facing the Blue Paladin and shift so there was room for him. "Come on" Lance climbed in with his own blanket so they weren't sharing, much to Keith's dislike. Lance also brought his own pillow. Lance shifted before he reached out and held Keith's hand before he mumbled "I'm scared" Keith frowned. "Why?" he mumbled as Lance moved closer and Keith shifted their blankets so they were sharing and only had a few inches between them, Lance swallowed and mumbled "Everytime I close my eyes, I see these...people, aliens, in armor asking about a Blue Lion"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did reupload Chapter 5, so make sure you read it :)

Keith frowned and shifted so Lance was holding other hand while he wrapped his right arm around Lance's waist and pulled him closer "Lance do you remember what happened?" Lance shook his head "Did they shoot you?" Lance shook his head again and mumbled "I don't remember; but there was a voice who yelled 'Lance' loudly" he mumbled as he moved even closer to Keith. Keith froze as there wasn't any space between them "Everything will come back to you when it's time" Keith mumbled as Lance looked up at him, oh man they were so close.  _'Just kiss him'_ Red was really being annoying but he took his Lion's advise and leaned forward the few inches and pressed his lips against Lance's; who's lips were actually voice soft, it didn't take too long for Lance to kiss him back, slowly they broke the kiss and Lance mumbled "have we done this before?" Keith shook his head "No, but I wanted to" he mumbled, Lance smiled and Keith saw the bags, even though Lance was sleeping in the healing pod it was still draining. Keith pulled him even closer and mumbled "Sleep Lance. They can't get you here" Lance sighed lightly and closed his eyes. He was out in seconds with Keith behind him with in moments. 

In the morning Keith woke up when something moved closer him and both hands were asleep. When he opened his eyes he found Lance in his face, as his body woke up he felt that their legs were entangled and they were holding hands. He glanced at his door as it opened and Shiro walked in "Keith, you awake?" he asked as he walked over and Keith slowly sat up "Yeah I am" Shiro chuckled and stated "I see that the bed on the floor was a waist of effort" Keith frowned before he looked at Lance and then back at Shiro. "Shiro, something bad happened on that planet. Lance told me that when he closes his eyes; he sees Galra soldier asking for the Blue Lion" Shiro's eyebrows went up and he looked at the sleeping Paladin "So he remembered something?" Keith nodded. Shiro sighed before he stated "I think he needs to get into the Blue Lion" Keith frowned "What do you mean?" "I mean he needs to pilot his Lion" Keith ran his hand through his hair "Are you sure? Lance said that he's scared of heights" Shiro smiled at him and stated "What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

 

"No" Pidge was trying and failing to keep a laugh behind their hand as Lance sat at the table with his arms crossed and body turned away from Shiro; Hunk and Allura were also having the same issue. "Lance, it'll help you gain your memory back" Shiro was trying to explain as Lance stuck his tongue out at him, Shiro could feel in his timer raising as Lance acted like that age he thought he was. "No. I'm not going to pilot anything. I told you, I'm scared of heights. Just find another person to do it" Allura coughed lightly and stated "That's not possible, Lance. The Lion's pick their Paladin's" she explained, Lance went to say something before he stopped and looked around "Lance?" Keith questioned as Lance looked terrified "Seriously guys! You don't hear that voice?" Everyone looked at each other before they shook their heads. Pidge stated "Why don't we follow it? If there was an intruder on board the alarms would have gone off, right Coran?" They asked as Coran nodded "That's right, number 5. The Castle knows the difference between friend and foe" Pidge glared at Coran at the number 5 comment again, Coran just smiled, knowing it irritated the smaller Paladin. 

Keith sighed as he was yet again holding Lance's hand, that wasn't the issue; it was Pidge making comments about how Keith's face matched his jacket. Keith ignored him but he could tell by the small smile on Lance's face he heard them too. Keith felt his hand get squeezed as Shiro opened the door to the Blue Lion's bay, the team walked in and saw the Blue Lion's partial barrier was up; Hunk stated what everyone was thinking "Why does it have it's barrier up? It's in the castle" Lance walked up and mumbled "Does anyone else get a the feeling this is staring at them?" Lance lifted his other hand and placed it on the barrier and like before it vanished and cause Lance to jump and tighten his hold on Keith's hand as the Lion moved and lowered it's head before it's mouth opened "AAAHHH! IT'S MOVING BY ITSELF" Lance yelled before he hid behind Keith. Keith glanced back at him before he gently stepped forward and stated "I'll go with you" Lance nodded before he followed Keith inside the Lion. He swallowed thickly as he walked through the Lion and found a chair; he glanced at Keith who let go of his hand and pointed to the chair. "that's for you"

Lance swallowed again and sat in the chair, he looked around and nothing happened; he looked back at Keith who smiled at him and walked up "You have to actually tough her" "What her?" he stated confused, Keith shook his head "Yeah Blue is a girl. The only boys are Black and Yellow; the other three are girls" Lance frowned "How do you know that?" "Red told me; Red is my Lion" Keith explained as he took Lance's hands "Now you want to place your hands on the controls; and she'll talk" he stated and placed Lance's hands on the controls and let go. Lance mumbled "What's the worst that can happen" before he gasped as images flooded into his head as well as a voice  _'I'm sorry, Lance'_


	7. Chapter 7

Lance gasped as he came back and looked around finding himself in a wide plan, he slowly stood up and noticed the floor was like water with stars above him all in a hue of Blue. He slowly turned around as he took in his surrounding before he let out a scream when he saw a lady with long blue hair; she smiled sadly at him and mumbled "Hi Lance" Lance blinked confused and mumbled "Hi? Who are you?" She smiled again "I'm Blue" She stated as Lance arched an eyebrow "Like the color?" She nodded and Lance nodded back as he mumbled "So where am I?" He looked around again as she spoke "My mind" Lance shook his head and looked at her "What?! How are we in your mind?!" She just chuckled "I don't think you understand who I am yet; I'm you're Lion"

* * *

 

"I don't know what happened, I put his hands on the controls and he suddenly goes limp" Keith explained as Pidge poked Lance's cheek "I think he's in his Lion's mindscape, We just have to wait. Lance can not be moved from his seat" Shiro explained as he glanced at the other Paladins. "I did the same thing with Black a few hours ago" The other three look back at Lance who was still holding the controls. Keith frowned, he didn't like this. What if Lance didn't want up again. "Keith, I know you're worried. But trust Lance and Blue" Shiro stated as Keith nodded and sighed lightly "What's the worst that could happen?" 

* * *

 Lance sat in the chair again as Blue sat across from him and was still smiling sadly "So you're the large robotic Lion I walked into?" She nodded and stated "If you put it that way, yes" Lance hummed as he frowned "Why do you look so sad?" She sighed and stated "I caused you to lose your memory; well I was apart of it" she started as Lance leaned forward to listen better "You're fear of highest and your homesickness was starting to put a wedge between us. You didn't trust me and was on guard all the time, I couldn't get through to you so you never could hear my voice" Lance frowned "But I could hear you; because I couldn't get sync up with you, you couldn't pilot me" She explained as she sighed, she then stood up and walked up to Lance before she placed her hands on his temples and mumbled. "I'll show you what you missed" Lance let out a loud scream when images flooded his head, he saw himself in like a movie; everything ran through his mind, Lance finding Blue with the others, the castle, waking Allura, forming Voltron, the frustration of not being able to hear his Lion, his Lion not being able to move and then going to a planet and getting shot before Blue came and got him. Lance pulled away and fell backwards out of the chair. He quickly stood up and was panting heavily. 

He glanced at Blue who slowly lowered her arms, still with a frown before she stated "It's getting late, Lance. Time flies while you're in here. Sleep and come talk to me tomorrow" she stated as she started to vanish before she chuckled and stated "And tell Keith that you like him, Red won't stop talking about it" Lance jerked awake and let out a loud gasp which startled everyone. Lance looked over the edge of the seat and glanced at Keith before looking at the other and mumbled "How long as it been? Man my ass hurts" he mumbled as he stood up and stretched, he followed everyone out of the Lion, Lance glance back at Lion before he sighed and followed them out. Keith glanced back at Lance before Hunk spoke "So what happened?" Lance stated "I kinda learned what happened, I guess after Blue didn't activate because, she couldn't sync with me" Allura nodded "I've heard of that before from my father. The Red Paladin had the same issue at one point and the Red Lion went completely off line" 

Lance ran his hand through his hair and stated "Yeah, and when we were on the planet, I actually lead some Galra soldiers away from Pidge and the villagers, I actually ended up getting Carbon Monoxide poisoning and I got shot; then Blue came and saved me" he explained as he sat at the table and leaned back against the chair, he was so tired. He rubbed his face as he remembered basically everything, he frowned as he wondered about what Blue said. He needed to tell Keith about how he left. He glanced at the Red Paladin as he ate, he was scared and really embarrassed that everyone knows about his fear. He could tell him, after all they had a bonding moment, twice actually; after all what's the worst that could happen with telling him?   


	8. Chapter 8

Lance swallowed thickly as he followed Keith down the hallway, he got all his memory back and oh boy was Shiro pissed when he heard what Lance did. He could have died, yes; but that's a part of the job. Keith seamed to have gone back to how they were before, cold and distant; Lance took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Hey Keith" The Red Paladin stopped and looked back at him, his slim black brow arched in a silent question, Lance shifted nervously before he quickly stated "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Lance waiting for a replay that felt like hours! Finally Keith frowned and turned fully to his fellow Paladin and stated "No" Lance felt his heart break "You have your memories back; so sleep in your own bed" 

"oh yeah well...I only offered to keep you company since you're suck a loaner. But hey I get it, you just can't be as cool as me" Lance stated as he shrugged and walked past Keith with a large grin, but once he turned the corner it dropped; damn he was actually hoping he would let him. Keith just stared at the other as they walked away and stayed "What? That made no sense" Keith shook his head and headed to his room, he did, though pause at the Blue Paladain's door before heading to his own. 

Inside Lance's room, Lance was staring down his bed; Lance's breath quick and shallow 'It won't bite' Lance shook his head and stated "Yes it will. Mentally. I can't sleep without nightmares; haven't since the bomb that went off in the castle" Lance turned away from the bed and started to pace around his room, strangely he could feel his Lion frowning and he wondered how often he made her frown 'That was over three months ago' "Don't remind me" he grumbled.

* * *

When morning came, Lance was slowly walking the halls; he was so tired, he sat at the table and blinked owlish as he forced himself to stay awake even against his heavy eyes. He threw on a large bright smile when Allura came walking in followed by Coran, Coran frowned at the site of their Paladin "Good morning Princess" Lance greeted and Allura chuckled before greeting morning back, Coran could tell instantly that Lance did not sleep and Allura didn't notice. Slowly the others walked in and greeted before starting to eat, Shiro finished and stated to his fellow Paladin's dismay. "Alright guys! Training day!"

The only one not to groan was Shiro, but the others followed him out anyways. Coran watching Lance as he walked out; a frown on the Altean's face. An hour later and Lance was struggling, his body felt heavy and hard to move and made worse by being in full Paladin armor; he panted heavily and he was sweating a lot. He stayed standing and knew that if he fell he would not get back up for awhile; he was currently behind a hall as the gladiator bots shot at them, Lance felt fear crawl up his spine as he remembered his fight on the planet. He glanced over and saw Hunk who gave him a thumbs up, he nodded and dove out.

"Lance!" On instinct he looked over to where his voice was called before he felt the hits. One to his side, the same spot where he got hit and the other hit his helmet; sending him flying back, his helmet flying off. Everyone only watched as he hit the ground and skidded for a few feet before he laid still. "Lance!" Pidge yelled as they quickly got up and ran over to him, no one else moved and the bots powered down. Allura had her hand over her mouth and Coran ran out of the control box to get down to Lance. Pidge was already peeling his armor off and checking for injuries. Thankfully they weren't actual bullets, Pidge then check his head and thankfully just a small scratch from the helmet flying off. Lance groaned and opened his eyes.

"Pidge?" The smaller Paladin sighed "Yeah it's me" they stated as they moved and cradled his head in their lap, Lance hummed as his eyes fought him to close "It's okay Lance, sleep, you need it" Lance shook his head before he groaned in pain at the action and mumbled "I don't want to" he mumbled as he was clearly losing the battle as everyone finally came up to them "Why not?" Pidge frowned as Lance mumbled "Nightmares" before he was out. Everyone was quite until Coran stated "See I told you" 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been a few days since I've updated. Life has been hell!

Lance hummed as he laid on the ground of his Lion's mindscape, his head resting in his Lion's lap and smoothing hand running through his hair. "You remind me so much of my old Paladin" Lance opened his eyes and looked up at her before he smiled and asked "What was he like?" Blue chuckled and stated "My Paladin was a woman, a strong and very sweet Altean warrior; after we were dispand she took me to Earth and hid me"

Lance looked up at her and mumbled "Is she still on Earth?" Blue nodded and Lance frowned "Then why did you chose me?" He asked lowly and Blue smiled "Because you reminded me of her in her youth. Enough talk of the past, you need to wake up, your friends are worried about you" she smiled as Lance huffed "I don't want to wake up" as everything went black.

* * *

 

As Lance got his surroundings back he noticed his head was on something, hands were running through his hair and people were talking "Doesn't your legs hurt?" "Nah, I sit like this all the time" "Why would he hide that he's been having nightmares from us?" "Probably because he didn't want to bother us with it; just like the old Blue Paladin" Lance slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was still laying in the training room; he looked up at Pidge who smiled at him, he could see Hunk leaning against Pidge; also asleep against the smaller Paladin.

"How are you feeling?" Pidge asked as Lance moved his head and and sighed "A little better; how long have I been out?" He mumbled, he was still tired but not as bad as before "At least two vargas" Coran stated as Lance glanced over and saw him and Allura sitting on the ground with Shiro and Keith was sitting closer to Lance. Lance went to sit up but his body protested and he laid back down, he sighed before he jerked when he heard Shiro's voice.

"Lance; why didn't you say something about having nightmares?" Lance frowned and stated "I didn't think it was important" "Didn't think it was important?!" Keith snapped as he glared at Lance "Because of your nightmares you couldn't pilot your Lion and then lost your memory and now you can't even train correctly" "Keith!" Pidge glared at the Red Paladin as Lance slowly sat up and got to his feet "Fuck off" he grumbled as he walked away, Shiro sighed and stated "Great way to handle that Keith" before he got up and followed Lance. Everyone else following after him.

Lance walked through the halls, he didn't know where he was going he just had to get away, tears stung his already itchy eyes. "Lance, stop please" Shiro stated as he walked up to Lance who stopped as let out a shaky sigh "What?" Shiro frowned and stated "Why didn't you tell us. And I know that it wasn't because you thought it wasn't important" Lance sighed and rubbed at his face and mumbled "It's hard being the seventh wheel, I'm not good at anything. I keep messing up and it's costing the team" Shiro frowned as he watched Lance break down "Lance no one thinks that" Lance turned around and glared at Shiro "Bull shit!" He stated as tears ran down his face "Keith made it seam pretty clear that, he thinks exactly that! I didn't ask to be a part of this team! I didn't ask to be thrown into a galactic battle for the safety of the world!" Shiro frowned deeper as he watched Lance, Shiro walked up and pulled Lance into a tight hug "Lance I know. Trust me I know how you feel, but if you didn't have something special about you; you wouldn't have been picked. It's very hard but you're still here, Lance. We can't do this with out you" Shiro smiled as he felt Lance hug him back and shake against him, Lance had no idea how long he stood there in Shiro's arms but he felt like he was back home in his dad's arms


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, 109 kudos? You guys give me life to continue writing this. Like no lie! :)

Keith was pissed. No make that infuriated! Lance almost died because of his nightmares and the had the nerve to say that they were important?! Keith groaned and ruffled his hair and before he groaned and punched his wall, damnit all! Keith had let his anger get to him so he lashed out and now Lance was ignoring him!  _'You ignored him first,_ _remember?'_ Keith glared at his wall and punched it again "I don't need your two cents right now" He stated as the alarms went off, Keith ran out with out his jacket and froze as he watched Shiro and Lance come out of Shiro's room together; Keith felt his blood boil, Keith took a deep breath and followed after them, could Lance like Shiro? Well Keith wouldn't be too surprised, Keith did act like an asshole. Keith and Pidge came into the bridge at the same time, Pidge stayed close to Keith as Hunk completely ignored him as well. Kieth pushed that off as Allura stood at her stop and Coran checked the alarms and stated "Theres a distress call coming from the planet below, it's under Galra attack" Shiro nodded and looked at everyone. "Alright guys, lets go" 

Everyone got to their stops before they descended to their Lions, and then all five shot out and headed down to the planet. Keith glanced over as a screen came to life and Pidge was there "Careful guys there's some kind of force that'll knock you're Lion's off line" Keith sighed as Lance popped up "Okay then how are we going to go down then?" Hunk popped up followed by Shiro "I mean I ram into something. I don't know" "No the best thing is having Keith and Lance head down first. Keith since you're lion is the fastest, you go down first and Lance will tail behind you; while the rest of us get rid of the ships up here. We need to move fast!" Keith nodded as he heard grumbles from Lance, Pidge frowned slightly as the channels were disconnected before Keith pushed his Lion forward and saw Lance following him. Keith kept focused as he entered the atmosphere, he grunted slightly as Red jerked, he kept going before they broke through and managed to land. Keith and Lance got out of their Lion's at the same time, Keith glanced over as Lance had his gun out, Lance glanced at Keith and nodded, Keith brought out his sword. Keith and Lance slowly made their way to where the village was, Keith frowned when he noticed there wasn't anyone here; Keith frowned and touched his helmet and called out "Hey, there isn't anyone here, are you sure this is that spot?" Keith frowned when he didn't get a response "Coran?" he looked over at Lance who was also frowning and tried to call out as well but didn't get anything. "I think we should go back to our lions" Keith agreed and they turned around and together stepped down and fell through a hole. 

* * *

Keith groaned as he slowly came to, what the hell happened? He looked around and found them in a mineshaft, how did he get here? He was walking with Lance back to their Lions...Lance! He sat up and groaned again before he grabbed his side, it was warm and wet. Keith refused to look at his hand as he looked around and found Lance laying just a few inches from him "Lance!" The Blue Paladin slowly moved and sat up "Ow my head" Keith sighed "Are you alright?" Keith asked as he he stood up and actually gave himself a check over, he had a good slash on his side, he looked up and found what cut him...rusty metal. Of course, what else could go wrong? "Yeah i'm okay" Lance stated as he stood up and looked up as well "Oh wow, we fell far" Keith nodded "Looks like we're in a mineshaft; oh fuck, your pack is damaged" Keith turned and pointed to his "Is mine?" Lance sighed and nodded "yeah, So are we climbing or what?" Keith sighed and turned on the lights on his helmet, he looked up and stated "I don't think i could lift you high enough to reach the hole, so looks like we're going to find our way out by walking" Lance sighed and groaned before he put his gun away and looked both ways, "So which way?" 

Pidge pulled up the chat screen for the other paladins "I can't get a hold of Kieth or Lance" Hunk frowned "The ships were empty too; i don't like this. Not at all" Shiro was also frowning and stated "We should head down to the planet and find them" other other two agreed and they turned to the planet, they landed by the other Lion's each with their buriers up and Lion's turned off. Hunk was the first out and called "LANCE!" Pidge came down next and pulled up their pad and looked around "There's a hole a few yards away. I think they fell down it" The three of them headed over and looked down the hole "Uh, that's a deep hole" "It's a mineshaft. I'm actually picking them up, it looks like they fell" Pidge dropped down followed by Shiro and lastly Hunk stating "I don't like this at all" once they landed Pidge looked around and mumbled "Blood. One of them is hurt, there's a trail of blood heading down that way" Pidge pointed as Hunk swallowed thickly "Can't I wait in my lion?" Pidge looked back at the Yellow Paladin and arched an eyebrow "Sure you can wait up there, all alone in a possible Galra infested planet" Hunk was suddenly by their side and mumbled "Hehe I'll stay" Shiro shook his head and sighed, he hoped the other two were alright.

Keith was having a hard time keeping up with Lance, he hasn't said anything to Lance about his side and now it was starting to slow him down; he figured he should say something but he just couldn't get himself to say anything "Keith? Are you alright? You're kinda slow" Keith glanced up and sighed "yeah, I'm just a little tired" Lance stopped and looked at back at Keith "If it helps, Shiro said that meditating works; it's helped me" he mumbled as he frowned "hey are you sure you're okay? You're kinda pale" Lance walked over and caught Kieth as he stumbled forward, Lance frowned when he felt something wet, he pulled his back and saw his hand was red "Keith you're bleeding!" he looked back and saw the trail "I'm sorry about the other week. I got angry" "Keith shut up, you're bleeding and i need to stop it" he mumbled as he held his hand against his side, Lance started to panic before he saw Shiro running at them "Keith's bleeding!" 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Lance couldn't stand still; now it was Keith’s turn to be in the pod. Lance watched helplessly as he paced, Pidge and Hunk stayed with him and the other three went about their normal business.

Pidge sighed and looked at Lance before they stated “Lance. Stop; pacing isn't going to help” Lance stopped and sighed “I know that. But I can't help it okay? He’s in there and it’s all my fault” Hunk stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder and stated “Nope. Not doing that” Lance blinked confused as Hunk spun him around and pushed him closer to the pod. “Lance. You don't see the way he looks at you, and he doesn't see they way you look at him. Don't deny it” he stated as Lance opened his mouth then closed it “Keith got mad because he cares about you, dude.”

Lance sighed and looked at the pod. “Just tell him how you feel; trust me. Nothing bad can go wrong” Lance nodded and rubbed his face; he could trust Hunk. He was his best friend after all. “Just kiss him or something” Pidge called from the floor which made Lance go red and stutter. The two laughed at him as Lance blushed darker; after what felt like an eternity, the pod opened and Keith stumbled out. Lance was by his side in a second while the other two left.

“Easy. How are you feeling?” He questioned as Keith looked around confused “How did we get back?” “The others found us and helped you back to the ship, it’s been a couple of hours since you’ve been in there” Keith blinked and looked back at the pod; he shivered he didn't like it in there. He looked back at Lance and saw he was standing really close; Lance beat him to saying anything though. “Are you tired? I’ll help you to your bedroom” Keith nodded.

Keith allowed himself to be helped to his bedroom; thankfully none of the others were around. Lance glanced at Keith and decided what he was going to do. When they arrived to his room, Keith opened the door and then turned to thank Lance only to have a pair of lips connect with his own. He blushed darkly as Lance pulled away, a blush on his tan skin; they stared at each other for a few moments before Keith fully faced him and reached out. Lance flinched thinking he was going to get hit only to feel his jacket get pulled on, he opened an eye and saw Keith with his blushing face pulling him into his room. Numbly Lance followed.

Once the door closed behind them Keith leaned forward and kissed him; Lance instantly kissed back and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, he smirked at the small noise Keith made before Lance slowly licked over his bottom lip as he flipped them and pinned Keith against his door, Keith opened his mouth for him as he blindly found the key pad and locked his door. Shiro had a habit of coming in without knocking. Lance pushed his tongue into his mouth and slowly mapped out the other Paladins mouth, while he pushed a leg between Keith’s and finally broke the kiss when the need for air became too much. Keith panted as he looked into Lance’s dark blue eyes and noticed they’ve became darker.

“Have you done this before?” Lance asked as he stepped impossibly closer to him and looked into Keith’s blue/grey eyes, Keith frowned and stated “in general or with a guy” “Both” came Lance’s reply as he waited, he didn't want to continue if Keith didn't want to, Keith blushed darkly and looked away before mumbling something lowly, Lance arched an eyebrow and stated “Did make that out” Keith repeated himself a tiny bit louder but still didn't reach Lance’s ears “Come on Keith; I can't hear you” Keith felt his eyebrow twitch at having to say it three time before he turned to him and stated “Neither!” Lance blinked before he stated “Ah shit man. I'm sorry” before he went to take a step back but stopped when he felt Keith grab his jacket again, blushing darkly “W-would you be...willing to change that?” He mumbled lowly but this time Lance heard him. Lance blushed before he gave a smile and made Keith look up at him before he kissed him lightly and slowly made it deeper and pressed Keith back against his door, Keith let out a small moan and Lance’s tongue was back in his mouth.

Keith would have never thought that he would ever like the feeling of someone else's tongue in his mouth and yet here he is letting Lance map out his mouth with his tongue; but holy shit! Lance was a good kisser, Keith blushed darkly as a rather loud moan came from him, it only darkened when he felt himself grow hard and the equally hardness pressing against him as well. Keith finally broke the kiss for air and panted as Lance looked down at him. “Trust me?” Keith blinked at the question before Keith nodded not trusting his voice; he let a low whine out as Lance pulled away and smiled lightly before he took his hand and gently pulled him to the bed. Lance sat on his bed and pulled Keith down on his lap; Keith blushed darkly but Lance kept smiling before he started to remove his own jacket and then remove Keith’s shirt.

To be honest Keith doesn't remember what else happened that night; it basically fried his brain. But when he was woken in the morning by a loud gasp and the first thing he saw was Lance’s bare back covered in claw marks he realized what happened with a dark blush. Keith frowned when he noticed Lance was panting heavy and sweaty, he sat up and groaned at the pain the shot up his back before he placed his hand on his shoulder. Lance looked at him and smiled; even if the worse would happen. Everything will be alright if they’re together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's over! Maybe, I might add an additional chapter


End file.
